


Interdependence Day

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Close Encounters of the Third Kind - Freeform, Fourth of July, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamt of other worlds where somewhere far away, another little girl looked at her sky, and wondered if there was me.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interdependence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written when Independence Day came out.

Interdependence Day

My friend called me an idiot the other day. She'd just come from the theater, all gung-ho, and ready to kick some alien ass, although she is not a believer.

The same cannot be said of me. I am only too willing.

"I saw you in that movie," she said. "You were standing on a building's roof arms outstretched, hoping they would choose you." Then she laughed. She reminded me of the time I told her I used to pray for a bright, powerful light to shine from the heavens, and lift me body and soul into its 'other 'ness; not so much a search for God, but a wish to find more of God's creatures.

I dreamt of other worlds where somewhere far away, another little girl looked at her sky, and wondered if there was me.

My friend is different. She doesn't hear the call of the stars or wonder at their number. She is happy to blaze her trail on well known ground, in places mapped by Rand McNally. If no one has gone before her, then why should she want to go?

She doesn't feel the thrill of exploration. Ships to sail the stars only make her think of money wasted and asphyxiation.

Whereas I am stifled by the fear of our aloneness and strengthened by the hope of a universe that's shared.  
.


End file.
